The present invention relates to novel peptides which inhibit the release of gonadotropins by the pituitary gland in mammals without inducing edematous reactions. More specifically, the present invention relates to analogs of the luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LHRH), which has the structure: EQU p-Glu-His-Trp-Ser-Tyr-Gly-Leu-Arg-Pro-Gly-NH.sub.2,
salts thereof, and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of use pertaining to these analogs.